


【SBHP/亲世代逆行】Time Traveler 146

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry





	【SBHP/亲世代逆行】Time Traveler 146

146.

 

在送走了所有人以后，天已经蒙蒙亮。哈利睡意全无，他先去洗了一个热水澡，西里斯则留在客厅里收拾这一晚上的烂摊子。当他从浴室里走出来的时候，哈利发现不知道什么时候西里斯已经将大半个房间清理一新，他甚至还在窗户周围加了一个令光线变暗的咒语。窗帘拉的严丝合缝，壁炉仍然安静地燃烧着，仿佛和刚刚过去的夜晚没什么区别。

 

“你现在得去睡一觉了。你几乎一晚上没合眼。”收拾好房间的西里斯从沙发上站起来，用半命令的口吻对他说。哈利看着他。沉默不语，像是知道他想做什么似的，他耐心地等待着他一步步朝他走来，直到他将他逼退到浴室门旁的墙上，无法再后退一步。

 

年轻男人低下头，他两根手指捏起哈利的下巴仔细端详，男孩皮肤苍白，下颌尖瘦。只有嘴唇异样的嫣红，他湿润的鸦黑色睫毛耷拉下来，在眼下投下一片扇形的阴影。他强迫他抬起头看着他，那双绿色的双眼直视着灰色的。哈利感觉到他的喉咙仿佛被什么东西扼住了，他张了张嘴，说不出话来。

 

“不过，要是你不想睡的话，我也不会勉强你。”西里斯低声地说，他朝他俯下身，嘴唇靠近了他的唇，近的几乎能听到他轻柔的呼吸声：“那就陪陪我吧。”

 

 

很快——很快，一切就都会结束的。在反复将他推过清醒与恍惚的浪潮翻涌席卷中，隐隐约约地，这个想法一直在他的心底漂浮不定。哈利感觉到自己在他的身下时仿佛变成了海上漂泊的孤舟。而西里斯就是他的暴风，是他的海浪，是挟裹着他令他身不由己地随他漂流的一切强悍得不可撼动的力量。或许在这种时候说快乐似乎会让人感到讽刺。然而出现在他心底的，将他一次次地从深渊抛上扬起，让他从尘埃升上半空又重重地栽回地面的感受又的确是——是除了快乐以外他不知道该如何去描述，去肯定的情绪。

 

这个夜晚过去的清晨，狭窄昏暗的卧室以外太阳已经升的老高，像是另一个世界。而他们在仍然黑暗宁静的房间里纠缠。

 

哈利在被他压上的同时紧紧地收紧手掌，他低声地情动的喘息着，和俯在他身上的那具温暖的躯体紧贴。他们十指相扣，连汗水也融合在一起，仿佛天生以来就如此嵌合。当西里斯从身后进攻他时，他注意到哈利双臂交叉，将头埋进自己的手臂里。他看到他细瘦的手臂上那个肮脏而滚烫的黑色图案，他洗了一次澡，但是依然无法将那个痕迹从他的身上，从他的血肉里抹除掉。

 

他忍不住用嘴唇，以不像海啸中的暴风那样的狂野与粗暴的力量温柔地覆盖了他那个丑陋的伤痕。哈利侧目而视，他微红眼尾闪动着一滴泪水似的绿色荧光。他们的脸自发地寻找对方，靠近，然后自然地吻在了一起。

 

壁炉里传出的火焰温暖的噼啪声渐渐小了。随着性//爱步入尾声，火焰的阴影仍然在他们混乱地堆叠在床前的衣物上游荡，直到最终塌陷，缩小。逐渐变得肉眼难以分辨。

 

卧室里恢复了宁静。只剩下两道轻轻的喘息声。像困圄在房间里无处可逃的幽灵，反复地在两人之间交替响起。

 

“唯一的计划。你真是这么想的吗？”

 

在激情退却以后，他从他的身上翻身下来，但是仍然没有与他分开。西里斯虔诚地用唇沿着他大腿内侧紧绷的肌肉向上亲吻。哈利仰起头看着黑色的天花板，那上面似乎有一个漩涡，能将他全部的注意力都吸走。他的手放在西里斯的后脑上，只是轻轻地搭着：“我确定没有比这更好的方法。”他冷静地用沙哑的声音说。

 

“但这非常危险。”西里斯对此的反应是哈利预想之中的。他用拇指轻柔地刮着年轻男孩的颧骨：“你知道我不可能放任你独自去做危险的事，”他深邃灰色眼睛在黑暗里仿佛两团燃烧着的火焰，又像是夏季夜空里明亮的天狼星一样闪着异样的光芒：“无论什么时候，无论是谁，想伤害你的人得先踏过我的尸体。我不恐惧死亡，哈利。当然我想和你一起活下去，赢得胜利。但是如果你为了保护我们之中任何人的性命——你说你宁愿为这去死，我不接受。”

 

他本以为自己已经下定决心，不会再为任何事而动摇。然而在西里斯一声声叩击般的质问和声明似的示威里，哈利还是感觉到自己的防备正在逐渐变得薄弱。他感觉到危险的预感，立刻转过头去，不想回答他的问题。而注意到他在逃避的西里斯的脸紧绷着，他看起来像是马上要喷火。

 

哈利的下一个动作制止了他这样做——看到年轻的男人脸上出现的神情，他叹了一口气，主动地张开手臂将西里斯轻轻地搂进了自己怀里。他的鼻梁碰到他的胸骨。他将他抱在自己胸前，用一个从未有过的姿势将自己对他敞开着，阻止他继续说下去。

 

“到时候你要和他们在一起，”哈利低声说道，“等斯内普将那个预言传达给伏地魔以后，他一定会在那个孩子出生的时候来袭击他们。你要保护詹姆和莉莉。那个婴儿是非常重要的，关键的一部分。你们所面对的才是最危险的一场战斗。到时候邓布利多也会跟着你们，而我，”他露出一个复杂的微笑：“我只是去寻找一些寄托着他的气息的魔法物品而已。并没有你想象中的那么糟。”

 

西里斯深深地吸了一口气，很明显，他对哈利的说法并不怎么相信。他非常确信在他怀里的这个人绝不可能将危险的一面暴露在他们面前，而只留给他自己轻松的任务。他抓在哈利的肩膀上的手收紧：“让邓布利多想办法把詹姆和莉莉好好地藏起来。我要和你在一起。”

 

哈利脸上的笑容变淡了。“那不可能，”他低声说道，“只有拥有魂片的人才能找到那些东西的位置。况且即使隐藏也不安全。你们要撑过莉莉生下那个孩子的时候，要做最万全的准备。只有你在才是最安全的，等我找到了那些东西，我会立刻和你们汇合。”

 

他仰起头看着西里斯那双不安的眼睛。这是他和邓布利多商量好的谎言，像过去一样，让斯内普传达预言，安排西里斯成为保密人。詹姆和莉莉都没有对他们的说法产生怀疑，但是西里斯却不同。他那野兽般的直觉在脑海中对他咆哮，他认定哈利和邓布利多的安排一定藏着什么他看不出的，危险的古怪。

 

现在，哈利很确信以伏地魔的自信，他会在知道预言以后的第一时间就开始寻找莉莉。而在她生产的那一天，那个孩子将会对现在的哈利产生很大的影响，那将是伏地魔最有可能找到他们的时候。

 

他仍然保留着彼得的那个秘密。哈利相信这一次西里斯不会将保密的任务泄漏，或者更改，交给其他任何人。因为他将代替邓布利多成为波特夫妇的守护者。他不能确定彼得究竟会不会背叛，然而现在，他背叛与否实际上都已经没有关系了。在他离开以后，保密人死亡会让咒语失效，邓布利多就能从那个装着记忆的瓶子里得知当初的真相。他大概还会对佩迪鲁产生防备，但是校长不会因为人们没做过的事情而惩罚他们。

 

这是他所能想到的最好的结果了。

 

“不必担心，西里斯。”哈利对他露出一个微笑，“就算现在的我真的出现了什么意外，甚至消失，你还能找到未来的我。毕竟谁也不知道当两个自己在同一个时空碰面的时候会发生什么。”他轻轻地说：“那个孩子。你要守在他身边，陪着他长大。”

 

西里斯抓着他的手猛地颤抖了一下。他的瞳孔紧缩着，愤怒而不解地看着哈利。

 

“陪他长大，”哈利耐心地说，他抱紧了西里斯，“你要做他的教父，照顾他。我相信即使‘我’没有现在的记忆，我还是会想要和你在一起。”

 

西里斯闭上眼睛。他不再说话，头一次，他低下了那颗总是高昂着的头颅，像是无声地默认了他的要求。

 

“对我说，哈利。”西里斯侧过头，他的嘴唇靠近哈利的下颌，差一指的距离就能吻上他。“不管发生什么，你永远都不会离开我。”

 

“我永远也不会离开你。”哈利重复道。他主动地撑起身体，吻了吻他有些发干的嘴唇。

 

“这也和咒语一样有效吗？”得到了他亲口承诺的西里斯没有感到满意。相反，哈利的顺从莫名地让他感到更加心慌了。他忍不住用一只手托起他的脸，强迫他抬起头看着他，拇指摩挲着他微凉的皮肤，确认着：“像赤胆忠心咒一样有效的，永远不能违背的？”

 

“这不是。但是它比任何咒语都要强，西里斯。”他们短暂地又接了一个吻，然后分开。哈利温柔地用手抚过他的颧骨，拨开他汗湿的额发，他的嘴唇贴在他的耳边呢喃：“这是爱。”

 

西里斯偏过头。他盯着哈利的眼睛看，似乎是在期待他再说一句，再说一句比他刚刚的剖白更进一步的，更直接的话。但是哈利没有迎合他的期待继续说下去，他闭上了眼睛，只是抱紧了在他怀里的西里斯。男孩被他的手臂紧紧地缠绕着，他怔愣了片刻，随即，西里斯长长地出了一口气。

 

他们依偎着彼此，紧贴在一起，仿佛双生。直到身上的汗水变冷蒸发，皮肤上的高温逐渐消退。不知何时，哈利失去了意识，他安静地靠着西里斯的发顶睡着了。那种令人安心的黑暗环抱着他，如此温暖，平静。

 

卧室的壁炉里的最后一截细小的木头燃尽了。它跌落进灰黑色的尘土里，悄无声息，如同已经枯朽死去。那丝最后的火光在灰烬中闪烁了几下，最终消失，如同终于合上休憩的眼睛。

 

tbc


End file.
